


Double the Fun

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, eruriri, this is probably close to crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Levis, One Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before Aivelin posted [her beautiful art](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/99766472606/i-can-explain), but it just so happens to go along perfectly. ;)
> 
> Also, [this doujinshi](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=46473537) is what inspired it in the first place.

Erwin didn’t know why there were two Levis. He didn’t know how this had happened, or really how he had even gotten into this situation.

Was it something Hanji had done, or was he dreaming? He’d certainly _thought_ he’d been dreaming when earlier, he’d just been burning the candles low into the night at his desk, writing a report and considering going to bed until his door opened and Levi walked in.

“Hello, Levi.” Erwin had said without even looking up, because he had long ago memorized the sound of Levi’s footsteps.

“Erwin.” Levi answered. Or rather, _two_ Levis had answered at the same time, his name an echo on their lips.

Erwin had jerked his head up swiftly at the strange sound, his eyes going wide when he saw Levi standing in front of his desk, an exact mirror image of himself standing beside him. They both had their arms crossed, with the same expression on their faces - the usual mixture of disdain and perceived boredom that Levi always seemed to wear.

Erwin stared, actually speechless for a moment, his brain struggling to come up with an explanation for what he was seeing. He glanced down at his empty teacup, looking at the drying dregs left in the bottom of it. Was he hallucinating? Had someone put something in his tea? It wouldn’t be the first time someone had tried to poison him - but that sort of thing usually happened at banquets or formal events with the nobles, not in his own headquarters.

“Levi, what in the world?” He managed to say finally, after glancing back up at the twin Levis again.

“Don’t ask.” The one on the left said, eyeing him overtly and licking his lips. The one on the right nodded in agreement, reaching up to tug at his cravat.

Erwin blinked. “That’s certainly requesting a lot out of me. There are two of you.”

“We know.” Right Levi said, glancing at his twin who side-eyed him back, raising a brow. “That’s not important right now.”

“Ah-” Erwin started to say, but then stopped when they went back to staring at him, both pairs of their eyes roving over his chest intensely. He looked between their faces, noting how their expressions were changing into one he was certainly familiar with. He swallowed, leaning back in his chair and putting his pen down.

“Perhaps we should speak to Hanji about this. I’m concerned.”

The two Levis heard his words and looked at each other, moving at exactly the same time, and let a meaningful glance pass between them.

“Don’t be.” One Levi said, looking back at him.

“There’s no need for that.” His twin added. Immediately, both of them started stepping forward, one moving to walk around the left side of his desk, the other the right.

They both approached him, Erwin glancing between them uneasily and unsure of which one he should be looking at. He knew he should be getting up or going to find Hanji, doing anything other than just sitting there. He couldn’t stop staring though, almost entranced by the image of not one, but two Levis in front of him. The obviously hungry looks they were both giving him as they approached were making it more difficult, but this wasn’t right. It didn’t make sense. How were there two of him? Why didn’t he seem to care?

“Levi.” He said, clearing his throat and moving to stand up. Despite the increasing whirlwind of images and possibilities running through his mind, all stemming from the way the Levis were looking at him, he needed to know what was going on. After all, it was his duty as commander.

“Wait.” The Levi on the left said. He reached him first, throwing a hand out to grip his arm just as he started to rise from his chair. He wrapped his fingers around it and placed his other hand on his chest, shoving him back down onto the seat.

“We told you not to worry about it, bastard.” The other one said, reaching him next. He placed his hands on his shoulder and chest too, and suddenly Erwin had two pairs of Levi’s hands on him. Suddenly, his mouth was very, very dry, their proximity and the familiar smell of him - stronger because it was multiplied - invading his nose and making it difficult for him to think.

“But-” He started, pausing when one Levi slid a hand up to rest his palm on the side of his neck. “This isn’t normal, Levi. Are you alright?”

The Levis shared another glance above him, tilting their heads at exactly the same time as if they were thinking before they both looked back down, each one suddenly staring daggers at his crotch.

“Tch. You’re thinking too much.” The one with his hand on his neck said, stepping around the back of the chair.

“We’re fine.” The other said, moving in front of him.

Erwin’s eyes stayed on him and him only, because he could no longer see his double. He could only feel his hands which were on both his shoulders now, rubbing them almost soothingly while the other Levi kneeled between his legs. He placed his palms on both his knees, running them up his thighs so he could latch his fingers around his belt. At the same time, the Levi behind him ran his hands down his chest, gripping at his tucked in shirt and pulling it out of his pants.

He leaned forward as he did so to embrace him, rubbing his face against the side of his neck and dipping a hand underneath his shirt to caress the skin of his stomach lightly. Erwin had already taken his harness off for the night, and the Levi between his legs was just working at his belt with a determined look, unlatching it and popping open the button of his pants with ease. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from him, couldn’t help but slouch down into the chair towards him, leaning back into the other Levi’s arms at the same time. The concerned voice in his head, although nearly muted, was still there though, and it screamed at him so loudly suddenly that he forced himself to close his eyes.

“Levi, wait, please. This isn’t-" He started, only to find his head suddenly jerked to the side by the Levi behind him.

His hand was warm on the side of his face, and he opened his blue eyes to meet Levi’s grey ones, an uncharacteristic warm look gracing his features.

“Don’t you trust us, Erwin?” He asked softly.  

“Of course I do.” Erwin said immediately, looking up at him.

“Then just relax.” Levi answered, bending to kiss him suddenly.

After that, any resistance Erwin had left was gone, replaced by the overwhelming sensations from Levi’s lips moving over his, of the taste of him suddenly in his mouth and the scent of him invading his nose. He _did_ trust him, of course, he had just been worried. But if Levi said he was alright, that everything was fine, then he supposed there was really no reason for him to be. Besides, if something was wrong, if Levi wasn’t okay with this - with whatever the hell had happened - then he would, of course, certainly say so.

Erwin reasoned all of this to himself while Levi was kissing him deeply, his hands going back to pushing his shirt up over his chest and rubbing all over his skin. The other Levi must have been watching their exchange because he had stopped his movements between his legs, but now that everything seemed okay he started working at his zipper. Suddenly, Erwin felt his warm, wet mouth on his cock, and he broke away from the other Levi with a sharp gasp.

The Levi above him was blushing now, a red dusting spreading across his cheeks. He bent down to lick at Erwin’s neck, and Erwin turned his head back to the Levi between his legs. His face was red too, and he had wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, his small mouth already stretched wide just from that.

Erwin wasn’t even completely hard yet - they’d only been sitting there for a few minutes, in truth - but Levi pulled back to lick at him, running his tongue up his shaft and then wrapping his fingers around it. He stroked him, his eyes locked on his cock and watching him harden completely, while the Levi behind him kissed and nipped at his neck. His hands were still exploring under his shirt, and he crossed his arms beneath it so he could reach for his nipples. He rolled one between his fingers, twisting the other at the exact same time as the Levi between his legs wrapped his mouth around his cock again.

Erwin let out a quiet, breathy moan, unable to stop himself already because both the sensations were so much. He found his head twisted back for another kiss from the Levi behind him, his hips twitching involuntarily when the other Levi suddenly swallowed several inches of his cock in one go. He sucked hard, and Erwin groaned into Levi's mouth, biting down on his bottom lip when he felt a sharp pinch to his nipples again. Levi pulled away after that and looked down to where his twin was bobbing up and down on Erwin's cock, his eyes closed and cheeks hollowed out while he sucked. Erwin saw his lips part and he followed his gaze, wondering if Levi was feeling just as mesmerized by the sight of himself sucking dick as he always was.

He got his answer a few seconds later when the Levi behind him spoke, murmuring close to Erwin's ear. "Your dick looks fucking huge in my mouth. It always feels big, but-"

"How do you think it looks in your ass?" Erwin interrupted. The Levi between his legs opened his eyes, looking up at him and then glancing at his twin, who was flushing deeper at Erwin’s words.

"Hn. I don't know, but he's having all the fun. That's not fair." Levi said, pulling away.

Erwin watched as he appeared in front of him and moved between his legs too, kneeling down to the left of the other Levi. Erwin stared, frozen and unable to move, as the Levi with his cock in his mouth didn't stop sucking, only looked at the other out of the corner of his eye. Left Levi looked back and then bent, placing an open mouthed kissed over one of his balls. He ran his tongue over it and sucked gently, and a rough gasp tore its way from Erwin's throat.

His hips jerked so sharply that it forced his cock deeper into Levi's mouth and he felt him gag, pausing to adjust while the other Levi continued tonguing his balls. Erwin moaned, but after a moment right Levi pulled away, looking at his double and giving him a look.

"You're hogging it, shithead." He said, and the other Levi rolled his eyes, looking up at Erwin before he sucked hard one last time and pulled off.

Levi grabbed his cock immediately, directing it towards his lips so he could lick at the tip. He tongued Erwin’s slit before sinking his mouth down onto it as far as he could, the way already slick for him thanks to the saliva from his double. While he did that, the other Levi kissed at the bottom half of his shaft, running his tongue along what wasn’t in the other’s mouth and nibbling gently at his foreskin with his teeth. He trailed down to where the other Levi had been before, mouthing at his balls and pulling one into his mouth eagerly.

Erwin’s breath was ragged, staring at the two Levis with their dark heads centered closely between his legs, sharing his cock between them. Watching one Levi do this sometimes turned him on so much that he’d have to stop him, but he was quickly realizing that two was rapidly going to be too much for him. Both pairs of their lips were red and wet, their faces contorted into matching expressions of enjoyment as they worked between his legs. They had one hand each on his thighs to steady themselves, and after another moment the Levi on the left nudged the other.

They swapped again, and Erwin let out a rough moan when his entire cock disappeared down the throat of this Levi in one go. He head fell back against the chair, unable to stop himself from rocking his hips into his mouth while the other Levi played with his balls and nipped at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He was watching him, his eyes flicked upwards towards Erwin’s face while his twin bobbed up and down, sucking and sliding his tongue along his length as he moved.

Erwin’s moans grew more frequent and breathier, and he’d slouched so far down in the seat that his ass was nearly hanging off of it. He didn’t realize it until the Levi not sucking his cock pushed his fingers into his mouth, and then slipped one between his legs to nudge it at his entrance. Suddenly there was a finger in his ass in addition to the two hot, greedy mouths busying themselves with his cock and balls. Levi knew just where to rub inside of him, mouthing at his sac while the other deepthroated him, groaning this time instead of gagging when Erwin bucked into his mouth.

He’d kept his hands off of them this entire time, afraid to touch as if one of them would disappear if he did. He couldn’t stop himself though when a second finger was pushed inside him, bringing a hand down to grasp Levi’s hair. It was the one that wasn’t sucking his cock, and he looked up at him when he touched his head, watching him again while he twisted his fingers and Erwin gasped again.

He was close to coming, everything happening beneath his waist quickly becoming too much. Pleasure pooled hot and tight in his belly, building with every press of Levi’s fingers into his ass and the slide of the other’s mouth along his cock. He felt a wet suck on one of his balls again, and he tensed up suddenly, his hips lifting into the air and freezing there. Another second later and he came with a deep groan into Levi's mouth, only to feel the warmth of it being dragged away just as his orgasm started to wash through him.

Erwin had closed his eyes but he forced them open, looking down to see that the Levi on the right - the one who had been watching him the most - had wound his fingers in the other’s hair and jerked his head back. His face was streaked with come now, but Erwin wasn’t done, and the other Levi replaced his twin’s mouth with his own immediately, sucking hard to pull out and swallow whatever was left down greedily.

Erwin was panting, his eyes wide and his hips twitching in Levi’s mouth, the pleasure still buzzing inside him. The Levi on the left, who had been jerked away from his cock by the other so suddenly, was giving his twin a glare, raising a hand to wipe away at the come on his face. Before he could though, the other Levi pulled off his softening cock, grabbing the other’s hand to stop him. He looked at him, and then up at Erwin, and then leaned forward to run his tongue along the other’s cheek, scooping up a streak of come from his skin.

The other Levi didn’t move. Instead, his eyes went lidded, and he grabbed at the other’s shoulders, letting him lick the rest of Erwin’s come off of his face. Then, when he was done, they were kissing, embracing each other tightly, and Erwin suddenly felt dizzy. He stared, feeling overwhelmed with lust and confusion as they made out sloppily, one of them letting out a whine in the other’s mouth as his double suddenly palmed at his crotch.

This was so wrong, he thought, so _wrong_. It had to be, right? He still didn’t even know what was going on, or why this was happening, but he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t stop watching them, and even though he’d just had an orgasm, couldn’t help how he suddenly felt more turned on than he may have ever been in his entire life.

He could see the pink of their tongues sliding against each other as they kissed, their hands rubbing all over each other and pulling at their clothes eagerly. One of them rubbed at the other’s bulge again causing him to moan, and Erwin bit his lip at the sound. He wondered how quickly they would be able to get each other off, if they really were exact doubles and knew just what to do. Suddenly, one broke away to suck at the other’s neck in a spot that Erwin knew to be sensitive, grabbing at the front of his shirt to pull him closer.

“Fuck, Levi.” Erwin blurted, unable to stop himself, his soft cock already starting to harden again from watching them.

His exclamation caused them to stop and they both looked up at him, their faces red and flushed, pupils blown with lust and mouths hanging open. It was a look Levi gave him all the time - usually right when he was getting ready to fuck him - but doubled like it was now Erwin felt his eyes going wide all over again and his own lips parting.

“Do you like watching us, Erwin?” One of them said, his voice low and hoarse from sucking cock. While he spoke, the other Levi bent forward, licking a line up his neck and moving to untie his cravat with deft fingers.

Erwin’s eyes dropped to watch him, swallowing thickly before dragging them back to look at the Levi who had spoken.

"I do." He said, licking his lips and glancing between them. "Very much. Don't stop on account of me."

The Levi who had been mouthing at the other's neck stopped at his words, pulling his cravat off and dropping it to the ground.

"But we're not through with you yet." He said, staring at where his cock was swelling again between his legs. "And it looks like you’re not done either."

"Let's take this to the bedroom. I'm tired of sitting on the damn floor." The other said, pulling himself out of his double's arms and standing up suddenly.

He grabbed at Erwin's bolo tie, wrapping his fingers around the cord and pulling. Erwin rose, unable to resist, and was led to the bedroom with one Levi in front of him tugging on the tie, and the other hot on on his heels grabbing at his ass. When they reached the bed the Levi in front of him turned to start unbuttoning his shirt, while the other jerked his pants down over his boots. He wrapped his arms around him and grasped his cock with one hand, stroking him and kissing his back until the other Levi was sliding his shirt over his shoulders.

He found himself pushed onto the bed and rolled onto his back, his boots and pants pulled off in a few quick motions. Then the Levi's focused on undressing each other, unbuckling their harnesses and undoing buttons with nimble fingers, removing their boots and shirts and pants until they were both completely nude too. Erwin watched them the entire time, staring intensely as they shed their clothing and ran their fingers all over each other.

The sight of both of them naked was enough to take his breath away. Levi’s tight, compact form was beautiful to him, and seeing every muscle, every line and scar of his body doubled in an exact copy was enough to make his head spin. He felt his face heat up as he stared, glancing between the two and taking them both in while they approached.

He had scooted himself backwards to the middle of the bed earlier, and both the Levis crawled onto it and toward him, kneeling in front of his spread legs.

“Looks like we’ve got some decisions to make.” One of them said, raising a thin eyebrow.

“Decisions?” Erwin said, although he could certainly imagine what they meant. Nearly a hundred possibilities swam through his mind instantly - images of what the three of them could do together flashing before his eyes as he stared at them.

“Yeah. Like which one of us are you going to fuck?”

Erwin swallowed, finding himself unsure of what to say. It was strange to him, to be speechless, and he could probably count on one hand the number of times he had been in the past few years. Both of the Levis were looking at him like they expected him to pick, but how was he supposed to? They were exactly the same, down to every mark and hair on their bodies and how they moved, so of course he wasn’t going to have a preference. He wanted to fuck them both, if he was being honest with himself, but unfortunately that just wasn’t possible unless they took turns. If they really wanted him to pick, he could just close his eyes and point, but what if he hurt the other one’s feelings?

“Ah-” He managed after a moment, opening his mouth and then closing it again.

The two Levis were watching him too, and had seemed to pick up on his struggle. Apparently, they found it amusing, because one of them smiled while the other actually laughed. It was quiet, but enough to catch Erwin’s ears, and his eyes swept over to look at that one’s face.

“I guess you win.” The other groused after another second, moving to crawl around Erwin’s body.

“But-” Erwin started, unaware that he’d been making a decision.

“Whatever.” The Levi who apparently wasn’t going to be fucked said, disappearing behind Erwin. He heard him rummage around on the bedside table, getting the oil they kept there. He settled close behind his back after he grabbed it, reaching around him to hand the bottle to his twin. Levi took it, looking at Erwin who found himself suddenly pulled back off his elbows and into the other Levi’s lap.

“Watch him.” He said, running his hands down Erwin’s shoulders and over his chest like he had earlier, leaning over to press his lips to the side of his face and kissing down his neck.

Even before the Levi behind him spoke, Erwin wouldn’t have been able to take his eyes off the other Levi if he’d wanted to. He had opened the vial of oil as soon as it was in his hands, pouring enough into his palm to slick up his fingers generously. Erwin knew what he was going to do, but that didn’t stop his cock from twitching when Levi raised himself up onto his knees, moving his hand between his legs and pushing two fingers inside himself.

It certainly wasn't the first time Erwin had watched Levi while he was he was doing this, but he would never get tired of the sight. He stared when he exhaled, his full lips parting slightly at the intrusion. He spread his legs wider, sinking his fingers in deeper and then bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed when he started moving them inside himself. Erwin swallowed, feeling heat rushing over his skin, the sudden urge to grab Levi and do this himself nearly overtaking him.

The other Levi was behind him though, his arms wrapped around him like he was holding him there. His hands were all over his chest too, teasing his nipples again and trailing his fingers through his chest hair, his breath hot on his neck when he bent to kiss him. Erwin could feel his hard cock pressing against his back from where he was leaning on him, and he wanted to turn and look, wanted to see him too but he couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. That Levi had nudged the tip of a third finger inside himself, raising his other hand to give his cock a few firm strokes while he worked it in. He moaned quietly, the sound causing Erwin's hips to twitch suddenly without his express permission.

"Enjoying the show, pervert?” The Levi behind him said, nibbling on Erwin's ear while he spoke. "His ass is probably burning right now, but its nothing compared to your cock. Its a good thing we like that, isn’t it?”

Erwin had to fight back a groan, images of what Levi's round, firm ass looked like split nearly in two by his thick cock flashing through his mind. The Levi in front of them was listening to them talk, opening his eyes to look at his twin and then glancing at Erwin’s face. He looked at him for a moment before his eyes swept down his body, over where the other Levi was groping his chest and down his abdomen, stopping to rest on his now fully erect cock.

He panted when his eyes locked onto it, his tongue coming out to run itself over his bottom lip. He pushed his fingers deeper inside himself and let out a breathy moan, the muscles in his stomach rippling beautifully as they tightened.

“Levi.” Erwin said, reaching forward to wrap a hand around his own cock, thumbing at the head before he stroked himself once, trying to relieve some of the ache he was beginning to feel already. “Come here.”

“You heard him.” The Levi behind him said, one hand brushing through Erwin’s hair. “You’re taking forever. Quit showing off.”

The other Levi’s expression changed from one twisted in pleasure to a scowl at his twin’s words. “Fuck you. You know what its like taking that thing up your ass. I’m almost ready.”

“Yeah, I do, and if it was me I’d be sitting on it by now.”

“Now, now.” Erwin interrupted their exchange, not really wanting to be in the middle of an argument between two Levis. “There may be two of you, but there’s still plenty of me to go around.”

That quieted them both, and while the Levi in front of him withdrew his fingers and reached for the oil again, Erwin nudged the one behind him with his head. He got the hint and scooted backward, until Erwin was able to lie all the way down and on his back, his head between his spread legs and pillowed against his thigh.

He tilted his head to mouth at the side of this Levi’s cock wetly, catching it between his lips when it bobbed away. Levi grabbed it immediately after that, wrapping his fingers around it and directing it towards Erwin’s mouth, pressing the tip of it to his lips and deliberately smearing the pre-come there. Erwin happily wiped it all up with his tongue, licking it from his skin and then lapping at the head to get the rest. Levi pushed just that part into his mouth, letting Erwin close his eyes and suck on it while across from him, the other Levi was busy slicking up Erwin’s length with the oil.

Another moment later and he was straddling him, pressing the head between his spread legs and lowering himself with a rough exhale. Erwin’s eyes flew open to watch him from the side, swirling his tongue around the tip of the other Levi’s cock at the same time. Erwin could feel his gaze on his face, his lidded eyes watching him while he did his best to keep him pleased with his mouth.

His brows drew down in pleasure though as the other Levi sank down slowly, his jaw going slack, and Erwin couldn’t help the deep groan that drew from his chest as Levi’s ass slid around his cock, warm, wet from the oil, and impossibly tight. Directly above his head, the other Levi grabbed his hair, twining his fingers around the blonde strands and pulling as if to get his attention. He thrusted his hips forward, pushing more of himself into Erwin’s mouth, gasping when the tip bumped the back of his throat. Erwin didn’t even flinch, sucking automatically and letting his cheeks hollow out, raising a hand to grip this Levi’s hip and encourage him to keep moving.

Across from him, the other Levi had finally bottomed out on his cock. He was panting hard, his cheeks red and a thin sheen of sweat covering his entire body. His thighs were stretched wide over Erwin’s hips, and after a moment he shifted, a low moan falling from his lips. Erwin grabbed his thigh with his free hand, digging his fingers into it, arching his back in an attempt to push himself deeper inside of him.

Levi started riding him after that, rising up off his cock and sinking back down onto it at a steady pace, pleased moans falling from his lips. Behind Erwin, the other Levi had stopped moving his cock into Erwin’s mouth though, a low whining sound suddenly coming from his throat. Erwin glanced up at him to find him not looking down at his cock in his mouth anymore, but staring over his body at the other Levi. His cheeks were red too and he was biting his lip, watching him ride Erwin with a frustrated expression.

Suddenly, Erwin was concerned that he wasn’t getting enough attention. He didn’t want him to feel left out or to not feel good too, especially when there was much more he could do. He was trying his best to suck his cock like this, but the position they were in was difficult because he couldn’t move his head much on his own.

“Levi.” Erwin said, letting his length slip from his lips and immediately knowing what to do. “Sit up. Like this.”

Levi looked down at him when he spoke, rising up onto his knees when Erwin grabbed his thighs and gently maneuvered him. He caught on quickly when Erwin lied his head down flat onto the bed, and crawled forward until he was positioned directly over his mouth.

“That’s better.” He said, his voice low, raising his hands to grip his ass cheeks.

He spread them apart, wasting no time in licking a stripe up his crack with his tongue before he focused on his hole. Normally he might tease him, flick his tongue against his rim and mouth at it gently until Levi was whining and squirming, nearly begging for more. He didn’t this time though, because he wanted him to feel good too, because even though the other Levi had stopped riding him long enough for them to readjust, he wasted no time in starting to move again once they were still.

Erwin could hear him moaning quite loudly now, rolling his hips faster and leaning back to grasp Erwin’s thighs for support. Soon, the other Levi’s voice joined his, a breathy, pleased sound leaving his throat when Erwin licked at him for a moment and then pushed his tongue inside. He tried to focus on how Levi tasted, on the noises he was making as he worked instead of the distracting pleasure building again in his lower belly.

It was hard though, especially when the other Levi did something that made him clench around his cock, the sudden tighter feeling making Erwin groan into the ass of the Levi above him. Erwin couldn’t see the one riding him, but he imagined he was arching his back now, his mouth hanging open and his face sweaty and gorgeously flushed. It was a sight he never got tired of seeing, and he almost wished he could glimpse him now.

He squashed the thought down though, pulling Levi’s cheeks apart further and letting him grind down onto his face. He licked at him eagerly, mouthing at his ass, sucking and twisting his tongue inside him until this Levi was moaning just as loudly as the other one. The one riding him had moved one of his hands off his thighs, and Erwin knew he was probably stroking himself now, especially if the higher pitch of his voice was anything to go by.

The Levi on his face shifted and rolled his hips to do the same thing, and soon they were moaning in tandem, their voices an echo of each other. The image of them both in his head, one Levi grinding down onto his cock and jerking himself while the other writhed over his mouth, had him groaning, and he bent his knees suddenly, digging his heels into the bed to thrust up into the Levi straddling him. At the same time he shifted his hands over the other Levi’s ass, sliding his thumb between his crack and pressing it up into him.

“Erwin!” That Levi said, throwing his head back and arching to try to get Erwin’s finger to shift in deeper.

“Erwin!” The other Levi echoed almost at the same time, making a rough sound after he thrusted up into him hard.

He clenched tight around his cock with a shudder and froze, and Erwin knew he must have come. He was close too, and lifting his hips upwards a few more times into the heat above him, all of the searing pleasure that had built in his belly released in a warm rush. He moaned, digging his fingers into the ass of the Levi above him, doing his best to keep licking at him even as his orgasm washed over him.

He didn’t stop, forcing himself to focus through it, mouthing at him eagerly. He was determined to make this Levi come too, and after another moment he even reached around to take his cock in his hand himself. Above him, Levi moaned and gasped, reaching back to grab his hair, squirming around on his tongue before he finally froze too and let out a loud keening sound as he came. He spilled all over Erwin’s hand, and then shifted after another second, sliding off of his face to fall onto the bed.

Erwin wiped his mouth, looking up to glance at the Levi who was still straddling him. He was panting still, trying to catch his breath, his chest red and his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. He too slid off after a moment, crawling up to press himself against Erwin’s side. He slid his fingers into his hair and kissed him, and before Erwin knew it, the other Levi had shifted to, leaning over him and pressing a hand to his face.

“Hey.” He said quietly, and Erwin broke away from his twin, turning to kiss this Levi too.

Another moment later and he pulled away, and they both made themselves comfortable against opposite sides of his chest. They threw their arms over him, pressing themselves close and pillowing their heads on the arms he’d wrapped around each of them.

Finally, they seemed sated, both content to just lie there against him and not appearing to want to get up anytime soon. Erwin lifted his head to look at them, staring at one dark head and then the other, feeling bemused at the situation, but also still a sense of surrealness. Now that the Levis were done tempting him with themselves, his thoughts started to wander again, and the question of why there were two of them raised itself once again in the back of his mind.

“Ah, Levi…” He started, wanting to ask.

They had both closed their eyes, two pairs of dark lashes brushing against the tops of their cheeks, but when he spoke they opened them and glanced up at him at the same time.

“Go to sleep, Erwin.” One of them murmured, lifting his head up to speak and then dropping it back down again. “Aren’t you tired?”

“We’ll talk about it in the morning.” The other Levi said dismissively, wrapping his arm tighter around Erwin’s chest.

Erwin blinked, looking at them both for a moment more before he dropped his head back down onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes drooping, and supposed that if they said so, it could wait until morning.

Perhaps he would go to sleep, he thought, closing his eyes, only to wake up the next day and find out that this had all just been one very long, very detailed dream.

 

 


End file.
